Royal Ventures
by Draconis Bliss
Summary: He was lost by his parents but soon found by the night princess who took him in as her own, he grew up in a world full of ponies but at least he was not the only dragon this world. Though it did not bother him he would have a life full of adventures making new friends along the way and gaining more family too. This is Draconis Bliss, the adopted son of Luna.
1. A Mysterious Baby Dragon Found

Chapter 1 - A Mysterious Baby Dragon Found

Everyone celebrated the return of the night princess, Princess Luna, to her sister's side as co-ruler after being banished for 1,000 years on the moon from Nightmare Moon's influence thanks to the Elements of Harmony that was wielded by the Main 6. A few weeks later, she had the majority of her Alicorn magic restored and her mane flow just like her sister but a lingering problem rested in her mind; how much has the world changed since her long absence? Luna wanted to check what the world had to offer and what towns that developed into cities while she was gone. Before she wanted to explore the world around her, Luna needed to confide with her sister before she did anything else.

Luna walked to the throne to talk with Celestia and opened the door to the throne room and had immediately stirred the attention of said sister as she smiled at the night princess that will ask of a request. For Celestia, she was thankful it was her sister and not some snobby, uptight noblepony that still thought Princess Luna was Nightmare Moon and scared him out of his wits. Luna stopped just at the foot of the throne and looked up to her sister to speak her request, to just get it over with and not have it bother her for later as she started her question.

"Sister..." Started Luna, "We are asking thee if We could do some exploring around Equestria, see what has changed in the last thousand years of Our absence if it is no trouble with thou." Princess Luna said hoping that she would that permission she wanted.

Celestia was caught off-guard with the request her younger was making and what Luna wanted to see the sites as her newfound curiosity had her exploring the castle and Canterlot itself and observing the changes around her. Celestia thought about it for several minutes while debating whether or not she should allow Luna to go see the sites as Luna waited patiently for her answer. It was then that Celestia that gave her answer that would make the night princess inwardly jump for joy her answer.

"Well, Luna..." Celestia began, "I don't why I shouldn't allow you to do so. You may go and explore Equestria around you. If it takes you more than a day to do this then I will be more than happy to raise the moon for you." Celestia finished with a smile. "But, I want you to stay safe and don't fool around with strangers," Celestia added, earning an eye roll from Luna.

"Please, We are not a teenager anymore and will be on our best behavior, dear sister," Luna answered with Celestia giggling as she walked towards the doors of the throne room that Celestia told her younger sister that she should know.

"Before you leave, just take a couple of guards with you. The world is a big place and I wouldn't want you to get hurt if you ever are threatened." Celestia added with Luna nodding in agreement facing her sisters' direction before leaving the throne room.

Accompanied by a Pegasus royal guard and a Bat Pony royal guard along with a few saddlebags of snacks, drinks, and few more necessities, Princess Luna made her way by flying and she along with the other two was high in the air. Her first destination would be Cloudsdale, the flying city made of clouds. Princess Luna flew through the city and was amazed at how all the building could remain in the air. Although, her presence did not go unnoticed as a lot of the Pegasi started to notice the night Alicorn flying through their town and either hid from sight or ran. Though sadly, these actions made her sigh as the ponies here were fully aware of what happened from Nightmare Moon and the Pegasi assumed the worse. However, she did not want to be down in her mood so she left the floating city to her next destination

Princess Luna and the two guards flew over the main locations of the Rainbow Falls, much to the night Princess's amazement, a strange little a town with two rows of buildings (hi Starlight!), Trottingham, Manehatten, Fillydelphia, over a desert where Dodge City and Appleloosa are located, over some rock farm (Pinkie's home), across the San Palimono desert, Las Pegasus (and Applewood), over the mountains where the door to Tartarus is located, a small town called Sire's Hollow, then over the skies of Seaward Shoals, Tall Tale, Vanhoover, and Stratusburg. Princess Luna's and the guards with her also ended up in the borders of Equestria, where she found herself by Griffonstone, the Dragon Lands since she thought of her newfound nephew of Spike, The Badlands, and to the Frozen North where it lies Yakyakistan and to where she found herself over where The Crystal Empire once was a little more than 1,000 years ago. Thinking about The Crystal Empire immediately make her think about King Sombra and what he done to the Crystal Ponies to treat them like slaves and the pony she once loved that turned mad. Hopefully, though which will be soon, the ways of the wicked ways of the unicorn known as King Sombra will stop and Crystal Ponies will not have to live under the tyrannical rule and maybe they will be together once more, though Princess Luna could not contemplate on her thoughts for too long since the guards were already complaining about the cold and she had to move.

It took her about two days for the exploration to occur and she and the guards had to stop several times either eat, sleep, or use the little ponies' room. The groups' major stops were Trottingham, Baltimare, Fillydelphia, Vanhoover, and Stratusburg and in these stops respectfully, Luna had nervous glances and spooked looks toward her. Mostly because she still spoke in her true Royal Canterlot Tongue, but had to tone down the volume she had of her voice to not spook any pony she might be talking to. But still, she did not have an enjoyable time where she and the guards ended up even though she attempted to remain kind to her subjects, but all was for naught. Her stop at Fillydelphia was a curious one, she became curious at the thought of dragons and ponies living in the same city and she wondered how Dragon City within Fillydelphia came to be, but she had to look into the history some other time for she had to leave for the continuation of her exploration across Equestria

On the last leg of their journey, Princess Luna was contemplating how much as truly changed since her absence, she and the guards were flying low over a woods towards Canterlot as Celestia's sun was dipping down across the horizon to make way for Luna's moon for night. She was way in her thoughts when all of a sudden some sort of crying caught her attention from the quiet. She stopped for a brief moment, as did the two guards who were not crazy and they realize the Princess could hear it too and they turned to their left to followed the crying until they reached a small clearing. The crying now within range and they could now spot who was the culprit behind the crying, to all their shock it was a lone baby dragon all alone, out of its egg. The poor thing was left alone at the mercy of the outside elements and any predators willing to make a quick snake of the little guy.

Princess Luna sat down and picked up the baby Dragon with her magic to place him in her front hooves to calm him down as the guards had to watch carefully of whoever is spotting them for no predatory ambush as they felt it was right to help protect the baby Dragon as well. The little drake had dark gray scales with a light gray underbelly and could not be more than two to four months out of the egg. While Princess Luna lulled the tiny dragon to sleep, he felt relaxed and smiled up at the night Alicorn which it tugged at her heartstrings. She felt it was the right thing to do was to help this small creature out some more and give him a home and some nourishment then maybe the dragon will grow up to be kind to others.

"Thou two, Get Us a blanket from the saddlebag, We are bringing him with Us. He is alone out here and deserves the kindness of ponies bestowed upon him." Princess Luna started with a shock to the Pegasus guard and even less so with the Bat Pony guard, but he understood what she was doing and went to grab the blanket from the saddlebag atop his back.

"Here you go, Princess." He said giving it to Princess Luna and she took it with her magic and wrapped it around the baby Dragon.

"But... Do you know what will happen if you do bring a baby Dragon to Canterlot? Wha the nobles will think if you do? What about your sister, Princess Luna?" Stammered the royal guard Pegasus as he is worried about what will eventually happen the nobles finding out.

"That is what We will be worried about, Our dear guard. Dost thou knowest Spike? He's a Dragon just like this one but was hatched and given a home, unlike this one he was hatched then eventually had to fend for himself... A mere baby..." Princess Luna said last part with venom, as she knowingly holds a grudge for the parents of this baby dragon that abandoned him. "As soon as We arrive back to Canterlot We will let our sister know, hopefully, she will allow me to keep, or at the very least, adopt him as Our own." Princess Luna added but the Pegasus royal guard still was not sure but he did not want to see the little guy be abandoned once more and unknowingly have one death be avoided being on his conscience.

"Okay... I suppose that he does come with us. As tough as I might be I don't want to feel guilty that I was a little responsible in a death that could've been avoidable. Come on, let's go." Said the Pegasus royal guard taking off toward Canterlot now with the bat pony royal guard Princess Luna following along. The Princess did her best to hold him in place and keep the wind out of his face the group of three flew back to Canterlot.


	2. A Naming Certificate for the Dragon

Princess Celestia turned over for the night after a long day at day court, once again she had the responsibility to raise Luna's moon with her thoughts going towards her younger sister and how her exploration across Equestria is going. Though the elder sister should not worry about her younger sister, Alicorn or not, the land of Equestria is full of terrible and mysterious creatures that are dangerous, along with some ponies themselves that are just as dangerous too.

She had heard from a few guards before that there is a town in a valley south of the Crystal Mountains where ponies disappear to, though the guards were not sure what was the cause of ponies disappearing to this village, or Celestia hoped that Luna would not venture too far where the Changeling Kingdom resides as she heard how dangerous the queen of the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis, can be. These thoughts of worry had been pushed to the side when she heard a knock at her door and gave permission to whoever it was on the opposite side of the door and it was the Pegasus royal guard that was with Luna entered her room

"Princess Celestia, your sister told me to come and find you. She told me it is a matter of utmost importance that you come to her room." The royal guard said.

Princess Celestia sighed at what Luna needed, though Luna could have come to her instead and that had her inwardly annoyed, but she let it slide this time with her and nodded at the royal guard. "I will be over there soon enough. You are dismissed." Celestia replied and he closed her door behind him before Celestia put on her golden shoes, crown, and crown then walking out of her room to Luna's room.

Meanwhile, Princess Luna has been taking care of the baby dragon she found, Luna sent the royal guard that was with her before to go get her sister while the bat pony royal guard that was with her as well to assist with the care of the baby dragon in case he starts crying. So far in the care of Luna, he has not cried and now sleeping away wrapped in the blanket on her bed and been cleaned too since it appeared he needed one with all the dirt that gathered on his scales from being alone for what she assumed for so long by himself, which Luna felt she related to this little baby dragon in front of her.

Her thoughts on the matter of the baby dragon were extinguished once her door was opened to reveal her sister with the Pegasus royal guard behind Celestia, then Luna stood up immediately to meet the gaze of her sister as Celestia looked at Luna with an earnest gaze then passed her form entirely, attempting to see something within the wrapped blankets. Fortunately for Celestia, she was informed by said Pegasus guard on why Luna required her and it involved her finding a baby dragon all alone and thought it is kind enough for her to rescue the baby dragon. Celestia is more adept at raising a purple and green dragon assistant as a son of hers for the first few years of his life, before giving him to the Sparkle family but still allowing him to visit when he wanted.

Not wanting to beat around the bush Princess Celestia spoke first with her calming and motherly tone, "I'm guessing within the blanket is a new addition to our castle, right Sister?"

Princess Luna nodded to her assumption and walked back to the now waking form of the baby dragon and sat beside him. "Yes, Sister, We couldn't leave him alone back in the forest gaining any unwelcome attention from unsavory guests that would potentially eat him up for a snack." Princess Luna explained when she proceeded to unswaddle him carefully and rub his belly gently earning a giggle from the baby dragon.

Princess Celestia nodded at what her sister said as she is aware of Princess Luna saving a baby from predators in a forest and observed her contact with the baby dragon. For Luna, she wanted to adopt the baby dragon, and raise him as her own son but feared Celestia would shoot her down on the idea and take the baby away, so far she did not say anything of it and kept to herself. Celestia sighed as she knew Luna was holding back what she wanted to say, she could not blame her, what Celestia had done in the past and what happened was her own doing and preventing her sister settling down and marrying a pony she loved because of their long lifespans and having Luna live in heartbreak. After Nightmare Moon, Celestia wanted to make it up to Luna and the events playing in front of her is the perfect opportunity to allow her sister to feel the love of another.

"Luna..." Celestia started and Luna turned to her, thinking what she might say would be bad news. "I know what I did in the past was wrong, and I was blind to see your love, thinking it was not genuine."

Luna tilted her head in confusion, she did not understand what Celestia was saying from bringing up past events. "What art thou trying to say, Sister?" She asks cautiously.

"I'm trying to say is... You can adopt him as your own son if you want." Celestia managed to say, much to the shock and excitement of the younger sister. Even the two guards were shocks, but internally they were happy that they get to see more of the little guy in future events.

"First, we'll need a certificate for him to be named on so it'll be official, to make him your son by law and I will need to get the doctor pony to type one up for him," Celestia added receiving a nod from Luna.

"Please, that will be wonderful. We can learn from when thou raised young Spike from a baby to what he is now, but We think We should teach this young one more too." Princess Luna said pointing to the yawning baby dragon and she smiled.

Princess Celestia turned around to the Pegasus royal guard and bat pony royal guard, ordering them to do their task. "I want you both to find my personal doctor and tell him to draw up a birth certificate for him here. He should be rightfully named, too."

The guards saluted and marched out of the room and down the halls to find Celestia's personal doctor, which about half an hour to search for him and be brought back to Luna's room, much to his confusion. When he entered her room escorted by the guards, he found both of the sisters in there with the baby dragon now out of his blanket and exploring the bed he became shocked to see another dragon in the castle, but his previous experience with Spike made him think the familiarity of the situation. Instead of Celestia, he had to immediately speculate it was Luna this time due to how close she is to the new baby dragon of the castle.

"Princess Luna, I can only presume that you would like to adopt this dragon, right?" The unicorn said, earning a nod from the darker Alicorn.

"Yes, We wish to adopt thee as Our son. Raise him to be a strong and powerful dragon, yet show kindness and goodwill to others that are willing to do the same first." Luna explains as the doctor nodded.

"Very well. Give me a name so I may add it to his certificate?" He says taking out a quill and paper to record the baby dragon's new name.

Princess Luna looked back at the baby dragon who was now playing with her tail and giggling in the process while she smiled once more at him, Luna had numerous names swirling around in her head for a few moments until she decided on two names along with the surname that only her, Celestia, and Spike bears, that would best suit him, then looked back at the stallion. "Draconis Bliss Solaris will be his name."

The doctor smiled and nodded, then written it down and left the room, Luna looked down at the baby dragon one more time that she has named herself, the name that will be great and mighty one day, Draconis Bliss Solaris. Princess Celestia and the two guards left after the doctor had so they can leave Luna with her new son as Celestia smiled as she was in that situation before with Spike before. Princess Luna had never felt love for another pony, or creature, ever since before the disappearance of the Crystal Empire, though it is not the romantic love she is feeling, it is more of a love of a mother that would do anything possible for their children, and that is what Luna will do for the newly named Draconis Bliss.

Princess Luna yawned from the events that have transpired as did Draconis too since he was already tired, to begin with, but wanted to play a bit. He was then encased in Luna's magical aura, picked up and as Luna laid down and placing Bliss beside her and snuggled close to him so they may sleep, within her thoughts Luna is not sure how her new son will grow up to be since she knows she will not be there for much of his life due to her being a princess, but she sure hopes to make as many memories with him as possible.

Before Luna could drift off to sleep, she looked at Bliss again as he already drifts into a deep sleep, she smiled at him once more and leaned forward to kiss his forehead and in response earned a growing smile in the little drake's sleep. Luna giggled softly at Bliss's little smile and then rested her head on the pillow face down his direction, she unfurled one of her wings onto Bliss so he can feel secure, Luna's last words before closing her eyes were; "Goodnight, my son..." Luna says drifting off to sleep into the dream world.

* * *

Here's the second chapter, finally. I'm not good with the words for the Royal Canterlot Voice so there is always room for improvement.

Hopefully, the word count for my chapters increases soon. Though I do have plenty of chapters to get through it isn't worrisome.

See you all next chapter!


	3. Life in the Castle and Introductions

Several months passed since the new dragon resident of Canterlot Castle made a home for himself, Princess Luna made sure he was well taken care of and well-fed. Draconis grew a little during the months and can speak some words; Luna made sure he would stay out of sight from the nobles since most of them are still wary of Princess Luna after Nightmare Moon except for Fancy Pants and a few others. Whenever Luna's royal duties prevented her from taking care of Draconis, she would entrust her best royal guard to watch over him, so she can be kept from worrying about him being left alone.

Despite her busy schedule, Luna would take some time out of her busy schedule to spend time with Draconis since she is as gifted with foals, or in this case, baby dragons as much her elder sister is. At first, most of the Lunar Guard was very reluctant for taking care of Draconis because not that he is a dragon, but because nowhere in the job descriptions that they had to be a dragonsitter. Eventually, they come to like the little dragon and hope one day they have a chance to train him on how to fight like the royal guard.

Princess Luna thought about introducing her new son to the few nobles that were decent, as well as Prince Vladimir Blueblood, too. Luna was not sure what to think of Blueblood since he was supposedly pompous and her nephew as well, but after being told by Celestia that the pompous attitude he has is only a facade to wrangle in the more snooty nobles on a short leash and push away any mare that only loves him for his title.

Princess Luna met most of the nobility of Canterlot, some nobles she did not like, others were decent to her such as Fancy Pants, Luna thought he was genuine and kind to others despite being surrounded by ponies who acted pompously toward others of the lower class in Canterlot City. Luna also met Fleur De Lis, a supermodel, and avid buckball fan. From their behavior of being together, she can tell that they were not the typical couple and prefer expensive tastes most of the time. Luna would also see that Fancy is surrounded by an entourage by rich, uptight unicorns that only care about themselves and their money and the alicorn can see he has to appease them in some way that she thought she could see it visibly annoyed him.

Lastly, she met the Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor and older brother of Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence, the princess of love; Princess Luna could tell by how they're a couple. Cadence told Luna that she foalsat Twilight before she became Celestia's student and later Spike, whenever Twilight was busy with her studies. Shining Armor has been in a relationship with Cadence for a while and soon to be married, with Twilight not knowing about them together even shocking Luna with that revelation of Twilight not knowing something.

It was like any other day; the morning was crisp and clear in the Canterlot Gardens, the group consisted of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Prince Blueblood, Fancy Pants, Fleur De Lis, and the Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor mostly talking about miscellaneous things, also what Spike and Twilight up to mostly from Celestia with her visits to Ponyville.

Luna was off in her mind for a moment thinking about Draconis, right now a Lunar Guard is dragonsitting playing with the toys to play with and gems for snacks since his teeth grew in several weeks after his adoption. Luna kept her mind on him until she has snapped back into reality thanks to Cadence trying to get her attention that she had not heard from her the first time around.

"Whuh-huh?" Is the response from Luna.

"I said, I heard from a few Royal Guards, even some Lunar Guards, that you adopted a dragon, too," Cadence said with the rest of the group, minus Celestia, was surprised to hear this.

"Uh... Well, yes, We have adopted a baby dragon. We suppose We have adopted a baby dragon." Luna said glaring at Shining Armor as a threat and making him scared.

"Don't blame Shiny like that, he didn't know about it until I brought it to attention," Cadence said standing by and defending Shining.

Luna sighed and knew Cadence was right and a lot Royal Guards knew about the baby dragon thanks to those two guards that were with her that night. "Thou want to see him, then?" Luna asks.

Her question earned several quick nods and a smile from Cadence along with some nods with the rest of the group doing the same thing and smiling too, with Luna being reluctant and not so sure about until Blueblood spoke up.

"I would love to see and get to know the little guy, I haven't seen Spike since he moved to Ponyville with Twilight Sparkle," Blueblood said a little unhappy.

"Yes, as do I. Spike is such a wonderful kid and I miss his company very much." Fancy Pants said trying to keep his spirits up of the departure of the said dragon.

"Oui, he is magnifique and a gentledrake occasionally would accompany me to the buckball games," Fleur stated despondently in her Prench accent.

"Okay, okay, We'll go get Draconis and introduce thou to him, he deserves that much. He might be a little shy meeting other ponies.

Princess Luna stands up from her seat then walks backs to castle to retrieve Draconis, it takes half an hour do so as he is returned with Luna on his back and is now accompanied by two Lunar Guards following along, the ponies gathered instead got the message as the guards are protective of the baby dragon. Said baby dragon popped his head out from Luna's mane to see the environment and the new ponies around him, he felt nervous and looked to his mother to see her smiling at him, which reassures him a little more with the strange ponies that are around him.

Draconis is soon engulfed by Luna's dark blue magical aura and now held in her arm and forced to look at the ponies who he is not familiar around, except for Celestia since he has seen her plenty of times with Luna. The first pony to come up to him is the pink alicorn who is very excited to see the cute baby dragon after being heard about it for the past several months, Draconis recoiled at the sudden movement of Cadence and tried to hide himself within her chest and arm.

"Hey... 'Tis quite all right, little one. She won't hurt thou. This is Cadence, thine cousin." Luna spoke softly like a mother that the group around her was shocked to hear the first time except for the guards of course. Draconis came from his attempted hiding place and gave a long look at Cadence, before reaching for her to be held to which Cadence obliges engulfs him in her aura and holds him in her arm to play with him a bit which makes him giggle before showing him to the rest of the group.

First of the group is Blueblood, to which he greets the baby dragon with a sincere smile, but was reluctant to meet the pony, "Hello there little one, I'm your cousin, Prince Vladimir Blueblood. Pleased to meet you." He said, booping his nose lightly with the baby dragon scrunching his face up then sneezing lightly.

Next in the group was Shining Armor, introducing himself to the baby dragon, "Hello little guy, I'm Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard." Draconis took an instant liking to him since he is a royal guard, he is surrounded by them for most of the day and also likes his kind attitude, as Shining and Cadence, entertain him for a moment before introduced to another pony.

Next, Draconis was introduced to Fancy Pants, "Hello, little one. I'm Fancy Pants, its an honor to meet you." With his charming personality, he was instantly liked by the baby dragon much to Blueblood's dismay and annoyance since he wanted to bond with the baby dragon as much as he wants to, then giving the baby dragon to the last pony in the group.

Lastly, Fleur De Lis had the chance to meet and introduce herself to the baby dragon, "Bonjour, little dragon. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are the second cute baby dragon I had the pleasure meeting!" Fleur cooed, tickling Draconis's belly earning a giggle from the baby dragon.

The group of ponies, excluding Celestia, Luna, and a couple of the bat pony royal guards that joined them, were playing with the baby dragon, mostly Cadence and Fleur giving the most attention to him and giving the baby dragon a couple of gems every so often for Draconis to snack whenever he felt hungry.

At the end of the day, Luna had to leave with Draconis to get him to bed after a day of playing as he showed signs of drowsiness, much to everyone's disappointment but they relented and bid goodnight to the baby dragon. Knowing it will not be long before they see him again, it was Blueblood and Cadence who came up with plans in their head to spend a day with him.

Though at first, Luna was a little worried about how Draconis would meet the five ponies and how his response would be meeting them, seeing him enjoying himself with the group, she was glad that he had the chance to meet them. Pretty soon Luna would have to introduce Spike, Celestia's adopted son, to Draconis and she would hope they will get along well to forge a bond; though it would be a while until Draconis would meet Spike, or the main 6, she will have to worry about it some other time when it happens.

For right now, Luna will need to be there for Draconis whenever she can to watch him grow into a great dragon in her eyes; she turned to her desk away from the small sleeping form of the baby dragon to write in her journal. The purpose of this journal is to record how much Draconis is grown, changing behaviorisms, anything sprouting out, and any friendships he manages to make, like today when he met the group and writing about it. As she was writing the day's events down in her journal dedicated to her, she could not help but smile to herself on how proud she is of her son with meeting new ponies. After writing her entry she closed the book then stood up from her seat to walk to her bed where Draconis is sleeping and went onto the bed with him, wrapping her forehooves around him and snuggling her chest.

Meanwhile, after Shining Armor escorted Cadence to her room, she immediately started on a chart on shipping for Draconis so she can ease her shipping sense when to ease herself in the future; a sense like Pinkie sense, but starts with an eye twitch and a pull of the mind. After Cadence was done with Draconis's new chart, she places it on a wall next to Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and even Prince Blueblood. She clasped her hooves together and giggled in her own amusement with her work, and since she is the princess of love, Cadence has a bad habit of shipping others together. After her brief giggling spell the princess of love felt sleep soon overcome her with a yawn and then she climbed onto her bed to allow sleep to claim her.

* * *

Author's Notes;

Prince Blueblood isn't an ass in this story, big shock, I know. I thought it'd be better for him to have some redemption. I think he's just misunderstood and doesn't like gold-digging mares.

As for Cadence... She's going to be a big shipper, no doubt about it. Beware of her at all costs.

The next chapter will be the taking place during the Grand Galloping Gala. Draconis will meet Spike and the Main 6. We can only pray that Spike and Draconis can hit it off and bond as brothers.

Don't forget to leave criticism, it'll help me in the long run.


	4. Meeting Spike and the Main 6

Princess Luna once more finds herself in the gardens of Canterlot Castle, along with Draconis but he was also in the company of Shining Armor and Cadence who introduced him to the different animals which are not usually found anywhere else in Equestria and the animals also took a liking to the little dragon, as they did so previously with Spike.

Luna sat away from the group so her little dragon could befriend some animals, as the animals become used to another dragon among them, a small flaming comet shot towards the small group and spook the animals away. Which caused the baby dragon to become saddened, but that didn't last long until the small comet landed in from of the to reveal Philomena in all her glory, almost like she is showing off and caused Draconis to clap as he was impressed, which caused both Cadence and Shining Armor to be annoyed at the flaming bird while Luna giggled at the bird's antics.

"Could you be any less showy?" Grunted Shining while Philomena squawked at him.

"Again! Again!" Draconis clapped more. For the last few weeks, he has been learning how to speak and knows several words already, thanks to several of the ponies that would help him with how to talk.

"I swear, you'll be teaching both Spike and Draconis how to show off when landing," Cadence said with Philomena making a giggle sound, the former remembering the little tale from Celestia while visiting Ponyville, stirring up trouble in the town with Fluttershy worried something worse happens to the phoenix.

Over by Luna, she heard Celestia's voice from behind, "Oh, Philomena, she'll be a bad influence on our boys one day."

Luna turned her head to look at Celestia with a smile, "Indeed she will be, but We are sure thee will grow out of it once they are old enough," Luna said Celestia sat down beside her.

"Are you sure don't want to attend the Gand Galloping Gala tonight? I'm sure my plan bringing the bearers of the Elements of Harmony with Spike will make the Gala become more interesting and fun." Asked Celestia

"Nay, We are fine. We were going to introduce young Spike to Draconis tonight. We hope is that they get along like brothers." Luna said, being hopeful for the introduction of her nephew with her son.

"I hope the meeting with Spike and Draconis goes smoothly. I was hoping that Cadence and Shining Armor would attend tonight but they're not appearing since Twilight will be at the Gala. So, only Blueblood will be there." Celestia replied and left Luna.

Philomena eventually left the trio ahead of her, then they walked back to her as the phoenix left them with a baby dragon on the pink alicorn's back, looking happier and more excited, which in turn made her smile. "Mommy! Mommy! Philomena looked like a big fireball!" Draconis said with a lot of energy in his voice.

Luna enveloped Draconis in her aura and placed on her back and looked to him with a smile. "Indeed, We have, Our little Draconis. Though We fear she may be a bit of a bad influence on thou." Luna said, although in a joking manner whilst Draconis giggles.

"So, he is going to meet Spike, Twily, and her friends tonight? I hope Celestia knows what she is doing with making the Gala interesting." Shining Armor said carefully about the sun princess's plans.

"We are not sure either. Tia has always been the one with jokes since we were young. I suppose she has not changed as much as We thought she has. Even with her obsession with cakes, too." Luna responded.

"Auntie said you loved playing those old board and outside games and was always competitive about them as a foal," Cadence said with a giggle.

"Ah... So, she told thou that. How embarrassing..." Luna said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Come on mommy! Are we going back in the castle? I wanna watch you play a game!" Draconis spoke gleefully.

"We are sorry, Draconis, We cannot do so today. The worker ponies are setting up for an important event tonight and we don't want to be in their way, do we?" Luna questioned her son, and he nodded.

"Will thou be joining the festivities for the Grand Galloping Gala? We will be here the entire time during the night of the Gala to wait for Spike if he comes." Luna said, discussing a bit of her plan.

"No, it'll just be us, Flash Sentry, Fleur and a few of our friends and colleagues for tonight. We planned on a buckball get-together." Shining said.

"I know who will be on my team tonight," Cadence said with a smirk.

"Well... We wish thou luck in your game, and good luck." Luna said and feeling uncomfortable with the younger alicorns' competitive smirk.

As both ponies left, Luna was left alone with Draconis but she was in her thoughts of Cadence's smirk and prominently thinking; _'Is that what Tia sees when We are competitive?'_

Later on into the night, just as the Grand Galloping Gala started it was only Luna and Draconis in the gardens by the maze, the latter playing with the animals of the Gardens and having a wonderful time then along went some fireflies and Draconis tries to catch some them, which was fruitless and to his disappointment. Though it did not stop him, Draconis tried to attempt many more times which led up to an hour with the arrival of a certain purple and green dragon.

Though Spike was disappointed he would not have the chance to spend time with the girls, he would not let it hinder him since Spike figured he would spend some time with his aunt. What he did not know is that another dragon is with Luna having a wonderful time, he was excited he heard giggles coming from the around the corner where Luna would be. He turned the corner where his aunt is at and to his shock was another baby dragon, though significantly younger than him. In appearance to Spike, the younger baby dragon is a very dark grayish-green with a dark grayish-green underbelly.

With the recent events regarding a certain owl named Owlowiscious, Spike was assured by Twilight that she would never replace Spike as number one assistant since he was also a little brother to her with finding the thought that Celestia, his adopted mother, would even replace him for another dragon as her adopted child would be silly. Spike then stepped forward one more time toward his aunt to greet her and possibly to get to know the other dragon before him.

"Hi, Aunt Luna! It's been a while since I have seen you." Spike greeted.

"Oh! Spike! We were wondering if thou were ever going to arrive. We wanted thou to meet someone." Luna returned the greeting enthusiastically whilst Draconis was still distracted with the fireflies and other animals.

"Oh, really? Does it have to do anything with another dragon right in front of us?" Spike joked.

Luna nodded, "Indeed it does. Draconis! Come here! We'd like you to meet someone!" The alicorn called to the younger baby dragon and waddled over to them with some difficulty.

"Yes, mommy? Who did you want me to see?" Draconis asked and immediately turned his head to the new arrival. What Draconis saw was a purple and green dragon that was slightly taller than him and knew who exactly the other dragon is.

"As thou can already tell, this is thou brother Spike. The other dragon that thou aunt talked about and doted constantly." Luna explained with a smile while Spike blushed in embarrassment.

Draconis gasped in admiration of his newfound brother while Spike was not sure to make of the situation himself. Maybe given time, Spike can teach Draconis how to be a dragon and the Noble Dragon Code that Celestia talked to him about years prior.

"Oh wow! You're my brother?! That is cool! We could do all sorts of things together!" Draconis said eagerly making Spike and look to Luna.

"If it's okay with you, Auntie Luna, I can teach him what it means to be a dragon and learn about the Noble Dragon Code. I know the books of dragons in the castle library will be a big help." Spike suggested.

"Of course, dearest nephew! We were about to suggest that anyway but thou beat Us to the punch." Luna chuckled

Spike and Draconis became more acquainted with one another with Luna smiling at the dragons getting to know each other, though it did not last long. Several minutes later in the background of the meeting, some commotion was going on involving most of the exotic animals of the gardens and an irate pale yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy. Though the commotion did not stir the small group what alarmed them was a banging of doors into the ballroom where the Gala is, followed by screaming; **_"YOU'RE... GOING TO LOVE ME!"_** Along with what sounded like a stampede afterward, and spooking the small group from their chatting and Luna finding it was Fluttershy that did the yelling at the exotic animals.

"That must've been Fluttershy. She was hoping to meet the exotic animals of the gardens but it seems it didn't work out in her favor." Spike said, composing himself from the sudden screaming while Draconis was scared.

Luna picked up Draconis to her back and left the spot to investigate the commotion with Spike following, once they arrived at the doors of the ballroom it was quite the mess with debris littering the floor from the stampede of animals being the culprits, along with the ponies running from the floor. Luna was shocked at the mess and turned to Spike as he was in equal shock too.

"Where dost thou suppose Twilight and the others are located?" Luna asked the young dragon.

"I think Twilight and the others should be at Donut Joe's to regroup or something. Why do you ask, Auntie?" Spike inquired.

"We planned on little Draconis here to meet them, too. Not only you, of course." Luna smiled.

"You mean I get to meet new ponies?! This is great!" Draconis said giddily

"Of course, little one. Thou might like these ponies as you like your cousins, Shining Armor, Fleur, and Fancy Pants." Luna responded with giggling at her son's excited antics.

"Well, okay, let's go. They're probably worried about me by now." Spike said, taking an alternative route with Luna following with Draconis still perched on her back.

The route was a little longer to take time-wise since the path was going around the castle instead of through with them eventually walking out of the perimeter of the castle and after 20 minutes they arrived at Donut Joe's. Luna and Spike could already see the element bearers and Celestia from outside the door, minus Draconis since he was looking at his surroundings from Luna's back, all three of them enter the establishment together and gaining the attention of all from the other group as the smaller group walked to them.

"Oh, Spike. Thank goodness you are here. We were starting to worry about you." Twilight said, now composed and relaxed now that said dragon is with them now.

"Indeed, darling. But it was mostly Twilight doing all the worrying but Princess Celestia assured us you'd be fine. And she was right." Rarity responded, motioning toward Princess Luna.

"I'm here safe and sound Twilight, you can quit your worrying now." Spike chuckled at the fuming purple unicorn.

"Now that we're all here, we have someone else you shall meet," Celestia said, motioning to her younger sister.

Before anyone could ask what the sun princess could mean, Luna moved a bit so the rest of the ponies in the group could what she has on her back and what they saw is a dragon younger than Spike with very dark grayish-green, a dark grayish-green underbelly, and smalt blue eyes.

"Element bearers, We would like thou to meet Draconis Bliss, a dragon We are taking care of," Luna said in a half-truth, though she was not sure herself if it would be wise to tell them she adopted the dragon to be her son. Whatever the case, she thought it was a better admittance and they went with it as they inched closer to the younger dragon as he seemed afraid of them.

Luna noticed this occurrence and looked to the little dragon, "Draconis, 'Tis quite alright, they will not hurt thou, they are curious of you." Luna cooed at the younger dragon.

That seemed to ease him just slightly as he looked to the six mares and waved at them and said, "Hello..." to finally greet them, albeit in a shy manner.

That seemed to ease them more as Fluttershy and Rarity more inclined to move closer at the younger dragon and giggled at his cuteness, which in turn made Spike a little jealous at his newfound brother getting more attention from Rarity than he is. Yet Spike eased off soon afterward since he knew it was not fair being jealous of someone younger than him, especially toward a fellow dragon that is Draconis.

Then Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie fawned all over him, more on Pinkie's part since she was excited to meet another dragon and become friends.

Twilight stood by Spike and Celestia, she knew she would spend quality time with Draconis later on and would get to know him when she would visit Canterlot or the two princesses ever visit Ponyville.

Then Draconis looked over to Fluttershy so he can ask a burning question about earlier, yet it was innocent to him; "Did you do all the screaming earlier that caused the mess?"

"In return, the shy yellow Pegasus twisted her front right hoof on the floor and hide behind her hair in embarrassment with nod and answering; "Yes..."

With a yawn from Draconis, she decided it was long overdue for his bedtime and he should be going to sleep, "We should be taking young Draconis to sleep. It's long past his bedtime anyway. It was nice to see you all once more." Luna said, taking his leave with the group waving goodnight, though element bearers and Spike were upset, they knew eventually they see the younger dragon in the future.

After the group departed from the restaurant, Celestia made it back to the castle and walked down one of the halls, but not toward her room, it would be Blueblood's room that is her destination. She planned on to talk to him about what Rarity told her the prince did, though it seems she was not alone when she made it to Blueblood's room. Already there was Cadence and Fleur were irked at him, and his door was wide open that allowed her immediate access to allow Celestia in and mediate what argument is happening.

"Would you mind telling me what is happening here?" Celestia inquired, gaining the attention of the other three in the room

"We're in here because we heard from a few ponies from the Gala that Blueblood treated a mare like dirt," Cadence said in disgust.

"That is what I planned on to do. Though both of you beat me to it already." Celestia said before turning to Blueblood before continuing, "Would you mind filling me in why you treated Rarity, the element of generosity, with great indignity?"

"It was because she only liked me for my title, nothing else, like the upper-class mares here, are the same way. I saw that she wanted to climb the social ladder too and forget about her old life." Blueblood defended.

"If it would make you feel any better, I wouldn't have approved the relationship anyway. But you saved me the time in facing Rarity and her emotions." Celestia commented and making Blueblood feel relieved.

"I didn't think about that, Auntie. I think I have to apologize to her when she comes back to Canterlot some other time." Blueblood replied.

"Oui, you do. I'll make sure to let you know the next time she ever decides to visit." Fleur said, still irked of the prince but let her anger simmer down from his defense.

"I must retire to my quarters and sleep now. It was such an exciting night with the element bearers around. Goodnight to you all, and play nicely." Celestia departed from them and walked to her quarters to sleep for the night.

It was such an interesting Gala for Celestia and she hoped more Galas in the future will be like tonight. With the need for sleep replaced Celestia's lighthearted attitude, she arrived at her room and opened the door to her room. She took off her attire and immediately fell asleep into the world of dreams.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Finally done with this chapter. What do you think should be changed in this chapter? Did I miss anything? Did you like it? Don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism.

With season 1 out of the way, now it's time for season 2. My plans for season 2 is to basically go over Discord, Nightmare Night, Hearths Warming, Hearts and Hooves Day, Rarity's visit to Canterlot if you guys want that, and Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding, all with Draconis Bliss in the picture.


End file.
